A Battle by Any Other Name!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Battle by Any Other Name! goes in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begin with Serena walking to her Fennekin) Serena: Here they are. They are ready, Fennekin. (She opens the lunchbox) Zaptor: What are those? Serena: These are traditional Pokemon sweet treats. They're called Poképuffs. Ash Ketchum: Poképuffs, huh? Tai Kamiya: Wow, they look delicious to Pokémon! Serena: Do you want one, Pikachu? (She hands to Poképuffs to Pikachu and Fennekin) There you go. (Pikachu and Fennekin eats the Poképuffs) Ash Ketchum: People can eat them too, right? Emerl: Wait, can we just tell Serena about them first? (Ash takes a bite of two Poképuffs and begins to down) Takato Matsuki: Ash, are you okay? Ash Ketchum: They're great! That's the yummiest thing I've ever eaten in my life! Serena: Please don't scare me like that. Agumon: Don't scare us like that. Tai Kamiya: Mind if I have a try? Serena: Sure. (Gives two Poképuffs to Tai and Agumon) Tai Kamiya: (Takes a bite of the Poképuffs) Yum! It's delicious! Agumon: (Eats the Poképuffs) It is! Bonnie: Can Dedenne please have one? Ash Ketchum: Sure. (Before Ash could give the Poképuff to Bonnie to feed Dedenne, suddenly a Psychic attack takes it away. It was a Slurpuff who took it and eats it) All Heroes: Huh? Ash Ketchum: What? (Team Robot in Pokémon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum: A Battle by Any Other Name! Narrator: Following Ash's second Kalos gym battle win at Cyllage City. Our heroes are enjoying Serena's fresh-baked Poképuffs. Now they seem to have company. (Slurpuff uses Psychic again and eats the Poképuff) Pinkie Pie: Wow! Who is that Pokémon?! Twilight Sparkle: '''It's a Slurpuff! (Ash brings out his Pokédex and anaylzes Slurpuff) '''Ash's Pokédex: Slurpuff, the Meringue Pokémon. Slurpuff's keen sense of smell is especially sensitive, much more then people's. (A girl along with Amy, Big, Froggy, Cream and Cheese shows up) Amy Rose: Hi, guys! Sonic: Amy! Emerl: Big! And Froggy! Gmerl: Cream and Cheese! ???: You see thinks your Poképuffs tasted decent enough. Serena: What does that mean? Who are you? Miette: I'm Miette. And this is my partner Slurpuff. Ash Ketchum: My name is Ash. This is my partner, Pikachu. Serena: And I'm Serena. Clemont: Clemont's my name. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie. Emerl: The name is Emerl, leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. These are my friends... Gmerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Huey, Dewie, Louie, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Spongebob and Patrick. Tai Kamiya: My name is Tai. This is my little sister Kari, and that's my partner Agumon. Sora Takenouchi: I'm Sora. This is my partner Biyomon. Mimi Tachikawa: '''I'm Mimi. And this is Palmon. '''Palmon: Hello. Yolei Inoue: Nice to meet you, Miette. I'm Yolei and this is my Digimon partner Hawkmon. Hawkmon: Hello. Rika Nonaka: I'm Rika, and this is Renamon. Zoe Orimoto: I'm Zoe. It's nice to meet you. Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie! Twilight Sparkle: My name is Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash: Call me Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Applejack: My name is Applejack. Rarity: I'm Rarity. (Everyone's stomach growls) Miette: Since my Slurpuff ate some of your Poképuffs, how would you like to try some of the best. Ash Ketchum: Yes, please! I want one! Bonnie: I do too! Guilmon: I want it too! Serena: Thank you, but I'll pass. Miette: (She opens the box to see Poképuff) Here you go, enjoy. Ed: Poképuffs! Cream: Go and eat up. Miette: (Gives the Poképuff to Pikachu) Pikachu, a spicy tamato berry topped Poképuff. (Gives the Poképuff to Dedenne) And a sweet oran berry topped Poképuff for Dedenne. (Pikachu and Dedenne eats and enjoys the Poképuffs) Agumon: What about us? We want them! Miette: (Gives the Poképuff to Agumon) Here Agumon, it's a spicy tamato berry topped Poképuff. Agumon: (He eats the Poképuff) It's delicious! Miette: Have some Poképuff for Veemon and Guilmon. (Veemon and Guilmon eats the Poképuffs) Veemon: '''So good! '''Guilmon: '''This is yummy! '''Miette: (Gives the Poképuff to Yoshi) Here. Yoshi: (eats the Poképuff) Yum! Big the Cat: There yummy, right. Ash Ketchum: I wanna try that. (He eats the Poképuff) Miette: Wait, but that's... (Ash's mouth caught on fire) Davis Motomiya: You okay? Ash Ketchum: That didn't taste good. What was that? Miette: That was for fire types. Poképuffs are made for Pokémon, so they're all not going to taste good to people. Ash Ketchum: Like that one. Miette: All Poképuffs are baked with a particular Pokémon in mind. Serena: Hey! I make them like that too! Miette: Course you can, that's Poképuff basics. Poképuff 101. Serena: What's with the attitude? (Serena and Miette growl at each other face to face) Mimi Tachikawa: (In Grandma Longneck's voice) Please, this is no time to argue! Clemont: Calm down you two. There's no reason to be mad. Bonnie: Why not have a bake off? Clemont: What was that Bonnie? Cody Hida: Look there's a Poképuff contest. (They see the image of the Poképuff contest poster) Vulk: Wow! Krader: Poképuff contest! Zaptor: So what's about? Bonnie: The first round is today, and the final rounds tomorrow. Ash Ketchum: Great idea. Clemont: I've never heard of the Poképuff contest. Sora: Same here. Donald Duck: Me too. Miette: That's the reason I came here in the first place. I'm competing. Sora Takenouchi: That's great. Serena: Let's see who the better chef is! (Serena and Miette growls in anger face each other again. Now we go to the fireworks set up and we see the stage) Announcer: Now the preliminary round the Poképuff contest is about to get underway. Contestants will compete using their own original Poképuff recipes! I can hardly wait to see all the Poképuffs. Serena: Ta-da! The Poképuff base layers are finished baking. Bonnie: There so fluffy! Ash Ketchum: I can eat them just like they are! Tai Kamiya: Me too! Omi: Yummy! Martin Kratt: There so delicious! Serena: Now the next step, two kinds of delicious frosting. (She puts the white frosting on top of the Poképuffs) These frostings are my own original recipe and there delicious! (She uses the pink frosting on top of the Poképuffs) The topping goes on last, a great baker has to have an eye for design. Ta-da! A Poképuff topped with a small twig for Fennekin! Pinkie Pie: You did it, Serena! Miette: I'll wipe the floor with her. Announcer: All right ladies and gentleman, we're now halfway through the preliminary arounds a lot of time, and all our contestants are feverishly baking away! I'm seeing quite an amazing array of Poképuffs! There's a lot of skill on display this year! (Then Team Rocket's oven exploded frying the three villains) Announcer: Of course, there's always in acception or two. (Later) Yolei Inoue: That Poképuff is going to be so yummy! Serena: I hope you girls enjoy them. Gobba: What about us? Serena: The mixels too. Kari Kamiya: Where's Magnifo and the other members of Wiztastics? Gatomon: I don't know? Zoe Orimoto: It's coming from the stage. (Then we hear music coming from the stage) Takato Matsuki: Where's that music coming from? (Magnifo and the other Wiztastics members appears on stage) : Magnifo: : Ma cherie Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure : That we welcome you tonight. :And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - Your dinner! : Be... our... guest! : Be our guest! : Put our service to the test : Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie : And we'll provide the rest : Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve try the grey stuff It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes : They can sing! They can dance! After all, Serena, this is Kalos! And the dinner here is never second best! : Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! : Magnifo and Chorus: : Beef ragout, Cheese souffle, Pie and pudding "en flambe" : Magnifo: : We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! : You're alone : And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining : We tell jokes, I do tricks! : With my fellow candlesticks : Chorus: : And it's all in perfect taste : That you can bet : Come on and lift your glass : You've won your own free pass : To be our guest : Magnifo: : If you're stressed : It's fine dining we suggest! : Magnifo and Chorus: : Be our guest! : Be our guest! : Be our guest! : Magnifo: : Life is so unnerving : For a servant who's not serving : He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly those good old days are gone : Ten years we've been rusting : Needing so much more than dusting : Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! : Most days we just lay around Mixopolis : Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in, and oops-a-daisy! : Mimi Tachikawa: : It's a guest! : It's a guest! : Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed : With dessert : She'll want tea : And my dear that's fine with me : While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing : I'll get warm : Piping hot : Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? : Clean it up! : We want the company impressed : Chorus: : We've got a lot to do! : Mimi Tachikawa: : Is it one lump or two? : For you, our guest! : Chorus: : She's our guest! : Mimi Tachikawa: : She's our guest! : Chorus: : She's our guest! : Chorus: : Be our guest : Be our guest : Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed : With your meal : With your ease : Yes, indeed, we aim to please : While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you We'll keep going : Magnifo and chorus: : Course by course! : One by one! : 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" : Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest : Tonight you'll prop your feet up : But for now, let's eat up : Be our guest! : Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! (The song ends as the crowd applause) Serena: (In Belle's voice) Bravo! Ash Ketchum: Awesome song. Mimi Tachikawa: '''That was delicious! '''Announcer: It's time to announce the contestants who will be moving on to our final round. Joining us is Gena. World-class Poképuff patisserie, and our Poképuff contest head judge. Gena: Hidden inside each Poképuff is one thing the hope that it will bring the hearts of people and Pokémon closer together than ever before. An exquisite Poképuff is certain to make the bond between trainer and Pokémon even stronger. (Then Bonnie apporaches Gena thus interrupting the stage) Bonnie: Gena, excuse me. Thomas the Tank Engine: Where did Bonnie go? (The heroes and Clemont sees Bonnie is missing knowing she is on the stage) Bonnie: I need you to take care of my brother! All Heroes: (Angry) Bonnie! Clemont: Bonnie I told you to stop this a million times! Gmerl: What the heck are you doing?! Amy Rose: '''She's doing to take care of Clemont. '''Tai Kamiya: Get off this stage, Bonnie! Biyomon: Bad girl! Rika Nonaka: Well take her away before she'll ruined the entire stage! (Clemont uses his Aipom arm to grab Bonnie and then runs off) Bonnie: I hope you'll think about it, please! Amy Rose: Shut up! Clemont: Ignore her! This is so embarrassing! Flain: I hate it when Bonnie bothers other girls, even girls on the stage. Big the Cat: '''Calm down Flain, she might take care of Clemont. '''Shuff: She always bother the girls and this embarrassed her brother. Mordecai: Sorry about her, everybody. Emerl: Please continue. Miette: Take care of her brother huh? Renamon: She always does that. Miette: So Ash, do you already have someone to take care of you? Ash Ketchum: What are you talking about? (Serena was not amused) Gena: I'm going to announce the three contestants who move on to the final round. Clemont: Only three of them. Bonnie: I'm so nervous for you. Pinkie Pie: Ooh, I'm so nervous I am! Applejack: You do realize it's not a real word, right? Gena: Our first contestant is Miette! Miette: No surprise. Gena: Next the berrybaker kids Berrymaker Kid (Female): Big brother we made it! Berrymaker Kid (Male): All right! Let's win with our sticky rice Poképuffs! Gena: Finally... Serena! Ash Ketchum: All right! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''That's awesome! '''Bonnie: You're in! Clemont: Serena, that's wonderful! Serena: Thank you. But now it really begins. Palmon: Good luck. (Serena walks up the stage) Gena: Our finalist start to come with a new original Poképuff recipe by tomorrow's round. They'll also need to star gathering up the ingredients they'll be using. (Serena and Miette growl at each other again) Announcer: That's it! On the to finals! (Now we go to the villains) Meowth: Knocked out of the race at that starting game. James: And now we won't even get to execute our brillant plan to catch every Pokémon we can find here, after garnering the grand prize. Meowth: Yeah, we blew it for good. Major Nixel: '''Can't wait for that dessert moment. '''Jessie: To think I was the queen. The top Poképuff chef for all of Team Rocket. Sheldon J. Plankton: What is she talking about? Meowth: Beats the hat of me. Gaston Gourmand: This will be simple and sweet. Jessie: When it came to Poképuffs I was undefeated! (Her chef uniform changes to the princess uniform) The title of Poképuff queen will be mine forever! (She takes a bite of the Poképuff) If I can't bake my Poképuff no one can! Donita Donata: She's such a drama queen. Zach Varmitech: I have to agree, Donita. Jessie: I heard that! (Now we go to sales) Serena: Do you have any berries left? Waiter: Sorry. I'm completely sold out. Xion: How sad of you. Sora Takenouchi: What do we do now? Waiter: I'm afraid you'll have to go to another shop. Serena: How could I bake Poképuffs if I can't find the right ingredents? (Everyone tries to find all the berries in every sales. But no to avail) Miette: Are they sold out too? Every berry shop in town is out of berries. Ash Ketchum: Are you sure? Clemont: I wonder if this is on purpose? Serena: Is this you're fault?! (Growls) Miette: Why would I do such a thing?! Mimi Tachikawa: (In Grandma Longneck's voice) Stop! You're acting like children! Zoe Orimoto: '''You two are acting like little children. '''Flurr: '''Maybe the forest might have some berries! '''Emerl: '''Really, Flurr? '''Louie: '''Are you sure? '''Dewie: '''Yeah, because we have to get the berries like ASAP. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good idea! Let's all go to the forest and look! '''Serena & Miette: Yeah, let's go look. Jimmy Z: Jinx! One of you have to owe you a soda. (Now we go to the forest. All the trees are chopped off) Ash Ketchum: I don't see any. Serena: But could that be? Yoshi: I don't know? Percy: It's difficult to find. Rigby: You don't think it could be that woman we saw her back in the bamboo forest with Pangoro and two Pancham? Mordecai: Who? Aviva: You mean Paisley Paver. Gmerl: It better not be her. Clemont: '''This wasn't for natural causes, someone's sabotaging the contest. '''Bonnie: Who would do such a bad thing? Ash Ketchum: I wonder? Serena: I'll go see if I can find something. Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon and I want to go with you too. Mimi Tachikawa: Wait up. (Serena, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Rika, Renamon, Zoe, Fang Gang, Spikels and the Electroids went off) Ash Ketchum: Serena. Matt Ishida: Sora, Biyomon. Joe Kido: Let's go with them. Emerl: It's okay, Joe. Let them go, they'll take care of Serena. Miette: Being frantic isn't going to help. Amy Rose: Well I guess. Did you have any ideas yet, Miette? Miette: My Slurpuff can help figure this thing out. If something's sweet in the air, Slurpuff can find where it is. So finding berries should be a piece of cake. Will you do this for us? Henry Wong: '''Good idea. Slurpuff has a very good smell of finding something in the distance. (Slurpuff smells the berries and points the directions) '''Miette: It says there are berries this way. Ash Ketchum: Wow, awesome. Tai Kamiya: Let's get going. (Suddenly they hear Serena, the female DigiDestined and their Digimon, Fang Gang, Spikels and the Electroids screaming in the distance) Big the Cat: What was that? Clemont: '''That was Serena! '''Sora: It sounded like the DigiDestined and their Digimon girls! Krader: The Fang Gang, Spikels and the Electroids too! Serena: '''Help us! '''Ash Ketchum: Serena! Takato Matsuki: Hang on, we're coming! (In the distance we see the girls and the Mixels are attacked by a bunch of angry Swirlix) Serena: Come on! What do you want? Biyomon: Stand back. (The angry Swirlix attacks. Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Slurpuff! (Back to the episode) Serena: Please stay away! Yolei Inoue: Let's get out of there! (Serena tries to get away backwards, but she tripped as the Swirlix attacks her) Serena: Fennekin, use scratch quick! (Fennekin tries to use Scratch, but one of the Swirlix fires String Shot trapping Fennekin) Serena: Fennekin! (The angry Swirlix continues to attack Serena and Rika) Rika Nonaka: Help! Renamon! Renamon: Rika! Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Zoe and their Digimon: Serena! (The heroes arrives) Ash Ketchum: Serena! Takato Matsuki: Rika! Teslo: '''We gotta save them! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Renamon: '''Diamond Storm! (They fire they're attacks scaring Swirlix away) '''Ash Ketchum: You guys okay? Serena: Yeah, I'm fine. Rika Nonaka: Thanks. Guilmon: Look! Ash Ketchum: All right, who's that Pokémon? (He picks up and analyzes Swirlix) Ash's Pokedex: Swirlix, the Cotton Candy Pokémon. Swirlix only eats sweets making its fur as sticky as cotton candy. Bonnie: There so cute! Clemont: (Grabs Bonnie's arms) Maybe, but now there really mad! Spike the Dragon: For what reason? (Serena and Rika gets up) Serena: How dare you suddenly attack us like that! Rika Nonaka: You five Cotton Candy Pokémon are in so much trouble now! Serena: Fennekin, use Flamethrower! (Fennekin fires flamethrower scaring the 5 angry Swirlix away) Tai Kamiya: Well, they're gone. Ash Ketchum: Why they attacked you? Miette: It's you're fault for letting your guard down. Serena: I'm all sticky. Rika Nonaka: My hair and my shirt are sticky too. Gordon: That because it's glue. Scorpi: Are you two girls okay? Serena and Rika: Yes. Serena: That's why there aren't any berries in the forest. The Swirlix must've eaten them all. (Miette's Slurpuff speaks) Patamon: What is Slurpuff saying? Miette: That's not what Slurpuff thinks. Serena: Well how it will knows? Miette: Slurpuff evolves from Swirlix so it knows how they behave. Clemont: Then that must mean the Swirlix were angry at something else. (Slurpuff walks away) Miette: It's telling us to follow. Davis Motomiya: Then what are we waiting for, let's go! Ken Ichijouji: Okay! (They follow Slurpuff while it was sniffing in the distance) Miette: It must've smelled something. (They continue following Slurpuff and they run to the cliff) Cody Hida: It's a dead end! Rigby: How are we suppose to climb up? Ash Ketchum: (Thinks of the idea and then comes up) Hey, I know! We'll all be able to climb that cliff if we work together as a team! Clemont ask Chespin to come out. Sora you digivolve your partner Biyomon into Birdramon. Clemont: I understand. Sora Takenouchi: Great idea, Ash. Clemont: (Picks up his Pokéball) Now Chespin, let's go. (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Chespin) Ash Ketchum: It's your turn. Miette: Right. Slurpuff, help us out. (Slurpuff activates Psychic lifting Chespin up to the cliff) Ash Ketchum: Okay, Chespin use Vine Whip and lift us all up there! (Chespin uses vine whip and lifts Pikachu up to the cliff) Ash Ketchum: All right! Awesome job! Biyomon: It's my turn now. (Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon) Miette: Amazing. Sora Takenouchi: Thanks, Biyomon looks cool as Birdramon. Now everyone hop aboard Birdramon. (Later everyone are up on the cliff as Birdramon digivolve back to Biyomon) Ash Ketchum: Thanks guys. Bonnie: Chespin and Biyomon you are amazing! Biyomon: It was nothing. Clemont: You were a big help, thanks Chespin. (He returns his Chespin back to it's Pokéball) Bonnie: Oh, wow! Ash Ketchum: Look at that! Tai Kamiya: Berry trees! Agumon: I can't believe how many of them are! Bonnie: Millions! Cream the Rabbit: We did it! (The heroes are picking berries) Serena: I'll make amazing Poképuff with these! Mimi Tachikawa: Same goes for me! Palmon: Me too! Ash Ketchum: There delicious! (Slurpuff sense something) Miette: What, Slurpuff? (They see five Swirlix running out of the trees) Donkey Kong: It's the Swirlix again! Knuckles: What's going on? Serena: Oh no, not them again! Clemont: Something else is going on. (One of the Swirlix fires String Shot trying to slow something down) Ash Ketchum: What's that? (Then a grabbing hook appears trying to grab them but misses and then cuts the trees down) Emerl: Look! Ash Ketchum: You! Major Nixel: That's right! Jessie: Prepare for trouble, who else would it be! James: And make it double the same goes for me! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of bad cuisine! James: To extend our reach to the big berry thief! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for frantic food fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Miette: Who's that? Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Pikachu: Pika! Martin Kratt: Be very careful, Miette. That's Zach, Donita, Gourmand and Paisley. There the villains they always cause troubles in the creature world. Wordgirl: Those are my enemies. There's Chuck, Granny-May, Miss Power, Dr. Two-Brains, Lady Redundant Woman, The Butcher, The Whammer, Orlando and Tobey. Kraw: There's Major Nixel! Knuckles: It's those creeps, D.O.O.M. again! Omi: Jack Spicer! SpongeBob Squarepants: Plankton, and so as Bowser, his kids. Sonic: There's Dr. Egghead along with Orbot and Cubot. Takuya Kanbara: There a bunch of super-annoying bad guys who always steals people's stuff, and so as people's Pokémon. Sora: What are you doing here? Donald Duck: And what do you want? Jessie: We're taking over the berry business is all ours as far as the eye I can see. James: Which means your twerpish baking days are over. Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: All the people who are doing the contest will soon be disqualify with no berries to make delicious Poképuffs! (Laughing evilly) Gaston Gourmand: (Laughing) Yeah! This stage and the berries will be mine will be known as the Gourmand show! Wendy O Koopa: You idiots will never stop us. We're going to take over the berry stage. (Chuckles evilly) Meowth: And while we're at it. We'll grab all your Pokémon and leave with the big wind bag full of air! Ash Ketchum: Why you! Amy Rose: '''That's the reason why you are responsible for chopping down all the trees and steal the berries! '''Chris Kratt: That wasn't very nice! Miette: Well it's no wonder we couldn't find a single berry anywhere. Serena: Now I understand why the Swirlix are so angry. Paisley Paver: Yes. Swirlix and some Pokémon are such a nuisance, and they always get in the way. Tigger: Watch your tongue you selfish glasses woman! T.K. Takaishi: Give back the berries you stole! James: Ha, knowing the truth won't set you free. Donita Donata: Now show them what you got. Meowth: Leave it to me! Check out my "Robo Baby Buggy Berry-Robbing Swipe the Sweets and Make Our Own Treats Octillery bot 3!" Clemont: That's such a creative name. Serena: You would think that. Tails: Not to mention, that was a long name. Sonic: Yeah. Why can't they call this robot a short name like "Berry-Robbing Octillery bot?" That's a better name for a robot. Clemont: Ouch. Meowth: On the Pokémon side of things, we'll grab Pikachu first! (One of the tentacles with a vaccum begins to suck Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu tries to fire Thunderbolt on the vaccum, but no effect) James: Sorry, this machine is guaranteed Thunderbolt resistant. Jessie: Now for the rest of the twerp's Pokémon. (Pikachu gets sucked into the tentacle and gets trapped in the jar) Meowth: Clean it up to ten! (They turn it up to maximum sucking all the berries including 5 Swirlix) Ash Ketchum: No, Swirlix! Mixels! (Five Swirlix, Seismo, Vulk, Zaptor, Volectro, Glurt, Glomp, Footi, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Gobba, Chomly, Balk, Tentro, Slumbo and Lunk gets trapped in the jar) Major Nixel: We have caught five Swirlix and the Mixels! My King is going to be so Happy! Meowth: (Laughs) How sweet it is. Swimming in a sea of success, yes! James: Oh the same, just kidding. Meowth: Yep. Team Rocket: (Singing) We're just a sailing along! Cause we're strong! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (The robot continues to suck everything while everyone are trying to grab on something tight not to let go) Tai Kamiya: Those annoying creeps and their Octillery robot are really starting to get on my nerves! (As Kari, Gatomon and Tommy lost their balance they ended up getting dragged away) Kari Kamiya: Tai, Help me! Gatomon: Kari! Tommy Himi: '''Takuya! '''Tai Kamiya: Kari, no! Takuya Kanbara: '''Tommy! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Mixels, Kari, Gatomon, Tommy and Swirlix! What can we do? Yoshi: Hang on guys! (He stick his tongue out and grabs Kari, Gatomon and Tommy just in time) Tommy Himi: Thanks, Yoshi. Yoshi: Anytime. Serena: Hey, Clemont! Does their machine have any of their weak spot? Clemont: Weak spot, let me see? Bonnie: Hurry up! Izzy Izumi: That one! It's the giant vaccum, it has to suck the air in order to function. That's it, seal the silver suction! It will definitely stop their airflow! Ash Ketchum: Great idea, I'm going! (He runs off to stop the silver suction) Tai Kamiya: I'm with ya! Go, Agumon! (His crest of courage glows) Matt Ishida: '''Take them down, Gabumon! '''Davis Motomiya: You too, Veemon! Digi-armor energize! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon, then Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon. Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the Fire of Courage) Takato Matsuki: Let's do this! Takato, Henry & Rika: '''Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! (Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon, Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon and Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon) '''Takuya Kanbara: Our turn! Takuya and Koji: Execute! Beast spirit evolution! (Takuya beast spirit evolve into BurningGreymon and Koji beast spirit evolve into KendoGarurumon) Zoe Orimoto: My turn too! Execute! Beast Spirit evolution! (Zoe spirit evolve into Zephyrmon) Sora Takenouchi: Don't start the party without us! (Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon) Yolei Inoue: Go, Hawkmon! Hawkmon: Okay! (Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon) Jessie: Stop the twerps in their tracks! Meowth: '''We're cleaning up! '''Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, attack! Donita Donata: Mannequins! Get them! (The Zackbots and Mannequins charges to attack the heroes. Two Mannequins manage to pose beam Gargomon and Kyubimon, while the Zackbots attacks, MetalGreymon and Growlmon) Henry Wong: Gargomon! Rika Nonaka: Kyubimon! Tai Kamiya: MetalGreymon! Don't let those nasty black robots distracted you! Takato Matsuki: Growlmon! Hang in there! Ash Ketchum: You can't stop us! (He jumps and seal the silver suction) Paisley Paver: Hey, get it off! Meowth: What are you nuts?! Paisley Paver: Rex, get that kid off of the suction! Rex (Wild Kratts): Right! Growlmon: Pyro Blaster! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! (Two Digimon fire their attacks on the mechanical arms stopping them from grabbing Ash) Ash Ketchum: Thanks guys! Davis Motomiya: Well don't you stand there. Your up, J.P. J.P. Shibayama: Execute! Beast spirit evolution! (J.P. beast spirit evolve into MetalKabuterimon) Tentomon: My turn! Palmon: Okay! Gomamon: Got it! (Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon, Palmon digivolve to Togemon and Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon) Jack Spicer: Jackbots attack! (The Jackbots try to attack, but the Monks destroy them) Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Togemon: How about some Needle Spray! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! MetalKabuterimon: Electron Cannon! (They fire they're attacks on D.O.O.M., Zackbots, Mannequins and the Jackbots) Jack Spicer: '''Yikes! '''Mario: That's right, villains! You should be scared! (He fires fireballs on the Gourmand's fish slice) Gaston Gourmand: My fish slice! I'll make you pay for that! Aquilamon: Eat this! Blast Rings! (He fires the attack on the villains) Ash Ketchum: Hang on! I promise I'll get you guys out of there! Serena: Ash, no! Miette: Oh, wow, Ash is so brave! Clemont: Be careful Ash. Bonnie: You can do it, Ash. Emerl: '''Keep blocking it! '''Mordecai: Do it, dude! Do it! (The vaccum malfunctions as the spinner stops) Ash Ketchum: Now's your chance, get out of there! (Pikachu can't get up during his dizziness) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Swirlix! (The engine explodes) Clemont: The engine overheated! That stop the machine, we should attack now! Serena: Fennekin, flamethrower go! (Fennekin fires Flamethrower on the tentacles and explodes) Amy Rose: Eat this! (She uses her hammer to destroy the Mannequins and freed Gargomon and Kyubimon) MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! (He fires the attack on the Zackbots) Kyubimon: Dragon Wheel! (She uses the attack and hits the Mannequins) (The robot drains out the air as Ash struggles) Meowth: '''This could be a little bit of a problem! '''James: Little? We're going to explode! Verminious Snaptrap: It's all the kid's fault! Jessie: Cut the small talk and do something?! Meowth: Switching to exhaust! (The Octillery robot lets out the air as it blew Ash away while the robot spits out Pikachu and Swirlix, Ash lands on the ground hard) Ash Ketchum: Ow! (He sees Pikachu and Swirlix falling down as he catches Pikachu) You okay, Pikachu? Pikachu, Swirlix, you okay? Snap out of it. (Pikachu and Swirlix shake their heads to stop the dizziness) Ash Ketchum: That's great. Swirlix, we need you to help us out by stopping that machine. (Five Swirlix charges and they fire cotton candy web on the villains) Jessie: Leave us alone! Dr. Two Brains: Watch the lab coat! Miss Power: I'm stuck! Get me out of here! Sheldon J. Plankton: I'm all sticky! Major Nixel: '''Get this off of me! '''Verminous Snaptrap: '''It's so sweet when i'm sticky! '''Zach Varmitech: '''What's up with these?! '''Donita Donata: '''My Hair, It's ruined! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''At least it can cook with Cotton Candy web. '''Diabo: '''It's so Sticky! '''Paisley Paver: Get it off! Rex (Wild Kratts): Ew! Ash Ketchum: That's awesome! Miette: Hey Slurpuff, why don't we help them too. Takato Matsuki: '''Now's our chance, go get em! '''Serena: Fennekin, use Flamethrower! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Miette: Slurpuff use Energy Ball! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! Flamedramon: Fire Rocket! Growlmon: Pyro Blaster! BurningGreymon: Wildfire Tsnuami! KendoGarurumon: Lupine Laser! Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Togemon: Needle Spray! Aquilamon: Mach Impulse! Kyubimon: Fox Tail Inferno! Zephyrmon: Hurricane Gale! (They fire they're attacks altogether and hits the robot sending the villains flying away) Jessie: I still bake the best! James: We're all cooked. Meowth: Time to cool off. Team Rocket: There's nothing sweet about blasting off! Gaston Gourmand: '''Even with desserts! '''Donita Donata: (Screams in anger) I hate those girls and their Fennekin and Slurpuff! And I also hate the other girls and their Digimon too! Jessie: And we're doing... James: It... Meowth: Again! (Ding) Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah! All right! '''The DigiDestined & their Digimon: (Cheered in victory) (Everyone cheered) Announcer: And now we'll annouce the winner of the fablous Poképuff contest. Presenting our head judge, Gena! Take it away. Gena: The berrybaker kids incorporated exotic flavors into their Poképuff, creating a delicacy that is comforting and innovative. Using the Pecha Berry for her Poképuff topping, Serena has created a delight with flavor and hint of heat. Fire-types are sure to love her Poképuff. And finally Miette's Poképuff is made with cotten candy and whipped cream and topped with a tamato berry, both electric-type and fairy-type Pokémon are certain to love this presentation. Announcer: And now the winner is... Gena: I'm happy to announcer... the Berrybaker kids' winning! Serena & Miette: WHAT?!?!?!? Takato Matsuki: Serena and Miette, lost?! Berrybaker Kids: Yes! Berrybakers rule! (Later) Bonnie: I'm sorry, Serena and Miette both lost. Teslo: '''Bummer. '''Flain: '''Very epic bummer, dude. '''Sora: Don't worry, girls. You'll the contest another time. Clemont: Your right, there's always next time. (Serena, the female DigiDestined and their Digimon talks to Miette) Yolei Inoue: So what are you planning to do next? Miette: I'm helping anywhere that helps makes me better Poképuffs. Serena: Next time I see you. My Poképuffs will be even taster. Sora Takenouchi: Can't wait for that. Biyomon: Me too. Miette: Mine too. (Serena and Miette give each other a handshake as the female DigiDestined and their Digimon smiles seeing them) Clemont: Maybe this is all for the best. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Serena, gotta go! Emerl: Let's go, guys. Tai Kamiya: '''I'm with ya! '''Serena: Take care. Miette: One thing. Serena: Uh? Miette: (goes to Serena's ear) Either you tell Ash how you feel about him or I'll tell him how I feel. (Then Serena blushes) Miette: Let's say I didn't warn you. (Serena blushes and then leaves) Miette: That was amazing back there. Zoe Orimoto: Huh? Miette: You girls along with the others are the DigiDestined right. Mimi Tachikawa: Yes. Palmon: Yep. Sora Takenouchi: Yes, that's us. We're the DigiDestined and our Digimon. Miette: If there's an evil Digimon or villains lurking around the Kalos region, go fight them. Renamon: Yes. Rika Nonaka: Okay. Let's go, girls. (The female members of the DigiDestined and their Digimon leaves) Narrator: Poképuffs make everyone happy, not to mention bring together with people with a love for baking. Now our heroes are off to Shalour city once again as the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts